The Long Road Home
by Princess Garen
Summary: No act can undo the past. But she doesn't walk the path to peace alone. A series of shorts. The Only Truth Universe. RivenxIrelia.
1. Repair

_Hello everyone! This is the beginning of a series of shorts about Riven and Irelia and what's going on with them after the events of The Only Truth. Originally I wanted to make a long one-shot, but it didn't flow right so I decided a better format would be free-flowing, separate-but-connected shorts. It'll mostly be fluff and stuff but we shall see what ends up happening! _

* * *

_The Long Road Home_

_Chapter One: Repair_

* * *

Riven held a gloved hand over her eyes, shading them from the bright July sun. Unlike Noxus this time of year, Ionia was still cooled by the Northern winds, a fact which was still difficult for the former Noxian national to grow accustomed. Everything was enveloped in blankets of green grass and budding flowers in pink and purple from the trees to the mountains. A pure world, despite the stains of its past. It never ceased to shock her that she'd once had a hand in destroying something so beautiful.

_The past remains, _she recited to herself. _No act can undo it. In pain, we discover truth. _The words were a personal mantra to her now, learned and reflected upon daily over the course of her time talking with the Shojin monk, Lee Sin. His guidance had been invaluable in finally shedding some of the anguish that had plagued her since she defected from Noxus. With his help, she'd learned about the strength of the spirit and moving forward from the pain of the past.

"Miss Riven, we could use your help over here."

The former soldier turned, acknowledging the petite Ionian woman who had hailed her. "Of course, Kari. Lead the way."

In comparison to most Ionians, Riven was slightly taller, built much stockier, and naturally stronger. Her pale, almost white-blonde hair, tanned skin, and red eyes were distinct among the predominantly dark-haired and fair-skinned population. Since her arrival in Ionia a little over a month ago, the suspicion and mistrust she'd earned because of her traditional Noxian appearance had slowly begun to give way to the peaceful acceptance for which Ionia was known.

"So what would you like me to do?" Riven questioned, stretching out her sore limbs before readjusting the Ionian style shirt she wore. The color was beautiful, deep blue with an intricate silver dragon embroidered on the hem of the sleeves, but the sleeves were too loose for her liking and the way it overlapped in the front like a robe was foreign to her. But it was only on loan to her, like most of her possessions now. To help earn her keep, she'd volunteered to assist with the preparations for a late Festival of Fire in the Serene Gardens, doing the manual labor needed for setting up the vendors' stalls, stringing lanterns across the rooftop of the garden's shrine, and other repairs as needed.

The Ionian woman stopped at the entrance to the shrine, two enormous and ornately carved pillars beset on top with a miniature tiled roof, giving it the appearance of the main building. The once vibrant blue and red paint decorating the gate was faded from the weather and one of the crossbeams supporting the gate sported a large crack. "Well, we were hoping to replace the cracked crossbeam before repainting the rest of the gate." Kari motioned to a group of men coming towards them carrying a new beam. "We would raise you and a few others to remove the broken section and replace it with the new one. You would need to hold the broken piece and lower it down to us, then raise the new one and keep it steady as the others secure it."

Unconsciously, Riven flexed her left arm, rubbing the cast. A month ago in the last Rune War, Darius, the late Hand of Noxus, had nearly ripped her arm in half. Even with the help of healers it was still splinted and weak, requiring rehabilitative work to build back the atrophied muscle. She made sure that her dominant arm was as strong as ever, but the request was startling. Kari must have sensed the Noxian's hesitation, for she seemed to be about to rescind her plea when she looked behind her and exclaimed, "Captain Lito! W-we weren't expecting you out here yet."

The Noxian whipped around and an uncharacteristic tightness in her chest left her heart pounding against her ribs. "Irelia!"

Irelia, Captain of the Ionian Guard, inclined her head toward Riven, the barest trace of a polite smile on her lips. Though she'd traded her armor in favor of a red outfit similar to Riven's, her weapon, the mysterious four-bladed sword with no hilt, still hovered against her back, mirroring her every motion. "Riven. Ms. Satou, I understand that you need someone to steady the beams. Please allow me to assist Riven in this task."

"Of course, Captain," Kari beamed. "We would be honored to have your help!"

The woman turned to wave to the other workers and as she did, Riven bent her head to whisper, "Thanks. I wasn't sure if I would be able to do this with just one arm."

Irelia looked up and this time the smile on her face was more than simple courtesy. "You could have," she assured, pushing her midnight locks from her face. "Even if you don't believe it, I do."

In spite of the cool breeze an unbidden burn rose to the Noxian's cheeks. "If you say so," she muttered as she flashed the Ionian a small smile.

"Captain Lito, Ms Riven! We're ready!" Kari called from the short distance to the gate. A handful of Ionian mages had joined the gathering, preparing to levitate them toward their goal. As the two women moved to join the group, the Noxian cast another look at Irelia, who was staring resolute at the shrine gate.

Even in her time in the Noxian army, an environment crowded with some of the most ambitious and powerful soldiers in Valoran, Riven had never met someone like Irelia. Physically, Irelia wasn't particularly strong, certainly no where near Riven's strength, and yet her mastery of her unique weapon was unparalleled. But unlike so many Noxians, Irelia was kind; she'd given Riven the chance to redeem herself and become her friend in the process, hadn't she? She was, in Riven's mind, the essence of spiritual strength of which Lee Sin spoke.

She must have had a faraway look on her face because the Captain turned to her and reminded, "Focus on the task at hand."

The Noxian nodded, clearing her head. "Ready."

After a short count, the mages lifted their hands and suddenly Riven's stomach lurched as the sensation of weightlessness overtook her. Beside her, the three carpenters that were going to be removing the beam looked as unsettled as she, but across from her, Irelia's composed expression remained unwavering. Their eyes met, and the dark-haired woman offered her a comforting smile.

Again, Riven's stomach leapt to her throat and this time she knew it had nothing to do with magic.

* * *

"Ready to go home?" Irelia asked, crossing her legs as she gracefully seated herself at Riven's side, her blades coming to rest beside her. The Noxian reclined on the covered shrine steps behind the newly repaired gate, staring up at the two painted silver dragons that curled their way around the pillars.

"Do you think you'll ever find enlightenment, Irelia?" she replied instead.

The Ionian sighed, and with a shiver her shoulder pressed against her friend's. "Well if one stares long enough at the Twin Dragons, it's said they speak to you the key to finding enlightenment."

The intimacy of their position was dizzying, sending Riven's thoughts scattering."Really?" she questioned.

"No," Irelia snorted. "That would be silly." Riven nudged her in response, earning a chuckle. "And no, I don't think I will ever become enlightened."

"Why?"

The Captain looked at the fair-headed woman, her expression unreadable. "To tell the truth, I don't care about reaching true enlightenment," she admitted. "I've already transcended humanity in many ways." A concerned look overcame Riven's face, but before she could ask, Irelia continued, "I think from what you're doing here in Ionia, you'll continue to find peace, though."

Riven closed her eyes. "I really like it here. Everyone has been so accepting even though I've... done such awful things." Her red eyes fluttered open and she started in surprise to see that Irelia's green ones were still watching her. "Y-you've been so helpful to me," she added softly.

"You're my... friend, Riven," the Ionian said. "And you've helped me as well. I'm glad you're here."

_Friend._

The Noxian's heart pounded hard in her chest. If there was anything the military had hammered into her brain it was the idea that the needs of one were insignificant compared with the greater need. That did not stop her from the almost unbearable desire to be more than a friend though it did not appear to be on Irelia's mind. She knew it was melodramatic, but keeping the beat-dog look off her face at the word "friend" felt like the hardest thing she'd ever done, every time she had to do it.

"So, are you ready to go now?" Irelia asked, looking up toward the sky. "It might end up raining. It always manages to storm before the Festival of Fire."

Riven grunted, then shifted onto her knees. "There's hardly any clouds. Besides, the Festival isn't even happening at the regular time because of the war. There's no way it'll rain just because it's happening!"

A mischievous sparkle flared in Irelia's eyes. "We'll see," she smiled, extending a hand as she rose to her feet. "Now come _on._ I'm ready to go home."

Heart pounding, Riven took the Ionian's hand and she could almost swear that her touch lingered just longer than necessary.


	2. Clean

_Another short. Fluff 'n' stuff, I say! _

* * *

Riven pushed open the front door to Irelia's new home, only to shut it immediately as a torrent of stinging rain pelted her face. Sputtering, she stepped backwards into the adjacent parlor and poked her dampened head past the door frame. "You were right. It's coming down pretty hard."

Seated at the knee-high table in the center of the room, Irelia set down her book and sighed, "Was it necessary to drench yourself just to verify the obvious?" There was no malice or ridicule in her tone; to anyone listening she would sound, impossibly, perhaps inhumanly, neutral. Riven, however, saw that the Ionian woman's eyes squinted slightly, her lips baring the faintest hint of a smile. Faint, but more than enough to cause the Noxian's heart to flutter.

The fair-headed woman grinned, stalked into the room, then shook her head to scatter water through the air. "Hey look!" she exclaimed. "It's raining!"

Even the impassive Will of the Blades couldn't keep the look of annoyance from her face as she brushed the droplets from the cover of the book. "Riven. How old are you again?"

"Look, I can't believe these words are about to leave my mouth," Riven said, collapsing onto the floor next to Irelia, "but I think you should lighten up. It's a day off and we're going to a festival tomorrow. Have some fun."

The Ionian groaned then rested her forehead against the table. "The weather isn't exactly conducive to lightening up." As she spoke, a crack of thunder shook the wooden walls of her home.

Riven folded her own arms on the table and rested her cheek against them. "Aren't you bored?"

"Ionians do not get bored," came the instant, muffled replied. "I'm contemplating."

The Noxian let out a short chuckle. "Liar. We should go out."

Irelia turned her face to the side to gaze at her friend, her midnight locks spilling over her face. "Aren't you not supposed to get your splint wet?"

"Details."

"It's torrential out there."

Riven laughed. "That makes it more fun."

A weary sigh escaped the Captain's lips. "I think I liked it better when you were quiet all the time."

At that, Riven's face grew serious and her chest tightened. She was working on it, but she hadn't reconciled "old Riven" and "new Riven" quite yet. The possibility that in some way the manner in which she had changed wasn't well-received was disturbing. But seeing the solemn look on the Noxian's face, Irelia added, "Of course, that was a joke because I like you just fine. Now, are you going to convince me to do something ridiculous or not?"

_I like you just fine. _The smile slowly returned to Riven's face and she leapt to her feet. "You won't regret it," she promised. "Really, being in the rain is great!"

Irelia stood as well, finding herself infected by Riven's energy. "Why do you like the rain so much?" she questioned as she pulled a jacket from the hall closet.

The tow-headed woman recoiled, her insides instantly twisting into knots. "Ah, well, rain is clean," she stammered. "And... I don't know, it's just nice I guess."

The Noxian wasn't sure, but it looked like disappointment flashed across the Ionian's face as she said, "Sorry. Sometimes I forget that we hardly know each other."

And for a moment Riven could only stare blankly at the Ionian. Irelia _was _disappointed that she hadn't told the truth, but that meant she wanted to know more about her, right? If she wanted to know more about her, then maybe... Riven opened her mouth to speak, but Irelia was already saying, "So, are we doing this?"

The Noxian gave an internal sigh, berated herself for being so stupid, then put a hand on the handle of the front door. "Ok, when I open the door, we'll run outside, that way less water gets in the house," she instructed.

"How do I know you're not going to lock me out the house?" Irelia demanded.

A wry smile twisted the fair-headed woman's face. "You'll just have to trust me."

Irelia raised an eyebrow as if she was going to protest, but Riven was already poised to run.

"One."

The Noxian directed her gaze toward Irelia, gave her an encouraging nod.

"Two."

Irelia sighed.

"One."

Riven twisted the handle, screaming, "GO!" and the two women ran squealing into the rain.

The grassy lawn which surrounded the small house was swampy and filled with puddles, the gravel path leading to the door, slippery. It was midday but the sky was dark, muting the colors of the world around them. Then a wire of lightning split the clouds followed by a peal of thunder and Riven echoed it with an excited shout.

To her surprise, Irelia doubled over laughing.

"What?" the Noxian shouted, a smirk pulling her lips.

"This is so ridiculous!" she answered, pushing her drenched hair from her face only to have them slip back over her eyes. "I can't even see!"

Without thinking, Riven grabbed her hand and replied, "Don't worry! I won't let anything happen to you."

And her heart sank when Irelia gently pulled her hand back laughing, "I can take care of myself!"

The blonde forced a laugh of her own. "We'll _see_," she joked, showing her own hands into the pockets of her pants. "Come on! Let's walk to the pond then we can come back."

They passed the other homes in the area, all with curtains drawn and warm light peeking through the blinds but the two women continued down the gently sloped hill toward the neighborhood pond. It was a beautiful area covered in pink flowering trees which stretched out over the water and surrounded by thick green grass, but that day it was drowned. The roots of the trees closest to the waterline were already submerged and the grass leading down to the water was treacherously slick.

"Doesn't it feel like we're the only people in the world right now?" Irelia asked, looking out over the choppy pond. "It's so empty! Even the birds are in their homes!"

"Is that such a bad thing?" Riven countered. "You're always surrounded by people. Don't you get tired of it?"

The Ionian looked as though she were going to protest about how she was happy to be so well loved by her people that she was always busy helping them, when Riven reminded, "We're the only people in the world right now."

Irelia looked down at her soaked feet, then said, "Yeah. It can be tiring. Sometimes I just want to tell people to leave me alone or just spend the day alone at the house. But I mean, I don't want to complain or anything!"

"Irelia, you're not complaining," the Noxian assured. "How could anyone think you're complaining if you're just saying you need some time alone?"

The dark-haired woman shrugged her sodden shoulders and replied, "I'm supposed to be the defender of Ionia. There's no room for what I want."

Riven frowned, "Of course there is! You just need to make room!"

Irelia raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her drenched shirt. "When you were considered the epitome of the Noxian spirit, could you just 'make room' for what you wanted if it had nothing to do with your role?"

At that, the soldier bit her lip and went silent as the memories of her time in the Noxian army came hurtling back into her mind. Of course Irelia was right: To give oneself totally to one's country stripped away any many opportunities afforded to others. Hadn't she had to put herself into a self-imposed exile in order to have her own life?

The two stared over the water for a few more minutes in silence until the Ionian said, "You're right. The rain is nice. I feel like I can be anyone I want, just for a little bit."

It was a feeling all to familiar to the Noxian and this time she didn't hesitate. "When I was in Ionia with the army, it rained a lot," she confessed. "When I stood in it, I felt like maybe it was washing away some of the blood on my hands. And as long as I stood in it, I was clean. I wasn't a killer. I was just... me."

A sympathetic look came over her friend's face despite the crimes she'd admitted to committing against her people. "I thought I would never have it in my heart to forgive Noxus for what was done to Ionia," Irelia said. "But I've seen how much you suffer and even though I know most of Noxus would never feel the same regret, I think because of you, I can forgive it." Her tentative fingers took Riven's in hers and held her palm up to the sky. "To me, your hands are clean."

The Noxian was thankful for the rain pelting her face as her eyes welled with tears. Irelia had such a kind heart; how could she _not_ fall for her? She didn't want to pull her hand away, didn't want to break the moment, but after a few moments, Irelia smirked, "I thought this wasn't supposed to be serious event?"

Riven let a smile work its way onto her face, then threw the water that had pooled in her open palm at her friend's face. "Race you back!" she called as she took off the slippery grass at a sprint.

By the time they had returned to the house, they were covered in mud, drenched, and breathless with laughter. They collapsed in the entryway of the home, uncaring now of the water and mud puddling around them as they pulled off their soaked shoes, socks, and jackets.

"Thank you for telling me what you did, Riven," Irelia smiled. "Even when I'm learning new things about you, sometimes, it feels like I've known you forever."


	3. Fire

_Not so fluffy stuff._

* * *

_Fire_

* * *

It made Riven beam with a sense of pride to see the Serene Gardens lit with the product of her work. Lanterns hung high in the Great Tree, the rafters of the temple, and from the new temple gate, casting an ethereal yellow glow about the crowded grounds. All around, Ionians were dressed in ceremonial robes of red, white, and gold in the spirit of the Festival of Fire. Riven herself had borrowed an outfit from Irelia, a white, ankle-length robe trimmed in red, printed with decorative swirls, and belted with a wide swatch of fabric which Irelia had tied in the back with an intricate bow. It was certainly the most feminine thing she'd worn in years. She felt uneasy in it, but her sword was strapped to her back for added comfort, and it was worth it to hear Irelia say, "You look really nice."

The Noxian, though, thought 'nice' would be an understatement to describe her Ionian friend. She was dressed in a similar style, but her robes were the color of cold fire, blue and green with a pattern of the flowers that were blooming in the trees. Her long, black hair was pulled out of her face for the first time that Riven had ever seen and secured with an ornamental comb she said had been her mother's. Her own blades were never without her, hugging her back by way of whatever force it was that kept them afloat. When the Ionian first stepped from her room so the two could leave, her heart had been set to racing and hadn't stopped since.

Irelia tugged on Riven's sleeve, snapping her from her daydream. "Let's go through the vendor stalls before the performances start!"

The soldier allowed herself to be led through the bustling crowd, taking in the activity around her with all the wonder of a child. The air was heavy with the scent of traditional foods being sold from every other stall, while vendors from the rest cheerfully called out their wares of bright fabrics and relics from Ionian history.

"Hey!" Irelia exclaimed, pulling her toward a small food stand. "You have to try this. It was my favorite as a kid."

The food to which the Ionian referred were, from what Riven could see, five round, grilled dumplings on a stick, coated with a sticky-looking glaze. "What is it?" she questioned.

"It's delicious, that's what," she retorted, signaling the vendor, a middle-aged woman covered in flour. "Can I get two, please?"

"Anything for Captain Lito!" she chirped.

"Let me get it, Irelia," the Noxian interjected, pulling a few coins from the bag tucked in her belt. Before Irelia could object, she thrust the money into the vendor's waiting hand in exchange for the food. Reverently, she offered one to her friend. "It's the least I could do."

Irelia's face twisted in a grin as she took the skewer and immediately popped one of the treats in her mouth. Chewing, she ordered, "I'm too excited to even argue. Now, try it!"

With a dubious look, the soldier did as she was told. Though the dough was just that and lacked flavor, the glaze was rich, salty and sweet simultaneously in a perfect blend. Her eyes widened as she looked at an expectant Irelia. "It's so good!" she drooled.

"I'm glad you like it!" she laughed, eating another. "Come on, let's go get a spot for the first performance while we eat."

Riven nodded, happily following her friend. It was good to see Irelia so excited, especially since she'd been so stressed lately with recovering from the war. Though she never said so, she suspected that the loss of Shen and Kennen, and Akali being temporarily unfit for duty, was constantly on her mind, not to mention caring for Riven. If she had known what Irelia was going through at the time when she made the offer to take her to Ionia, she wasn't sure she would have said yes so readily.

But as they walked through the festival the heavy thoughts drifted easily from her mind and the Noxian took the simple pleasure of her friend's company. Irelia explained the history of Ionia as they walked and why they celebrated the Festival of Fire. The rejuvenation of spirit that the festival symbolized was integral to the culture who had experienced so many years of hardship, something Riven admired. Once she'd been indoctrinated to believe that those outside Noxus were weaker, inferior. Now, as Irelia finished her brief history as they came under the branches of the Great Tree, the Noxian realized just how strong the Ionians were to traverse the troubles they had without breaking.

"See how the Great Tree is covered in scrolls?" the dark-haired woman pointed, drawing Riven's eye to the branches. "These are the worries of all Ionia. When the night is through, the tree will be covered in them, but when dawn comes the summoners will use magical fire to burn away the paper, but leave the tree in tact." A soft smile lit her face. "This way, spirits are lifted, because the light always-"

Before she could finish, there was a loud crack and the sound of wood splintering, followed by screams as people around began to run.

In the second after the crack, both women had their weapons in hand and with nary an acknowledgment to the other, took off against the tide of people pushing past them. Ahead was the entrance to the temple and as they broke through the last wave of fleeing civilians, they found the source of the panic.

The dark night had been the perfect cover for the mass of floating earth that had come to rest on the roof of the temple, as evidenced by the debris scattered about the clearing in front. The Elite Guard was already rushing into the area and everyone's eyes and weapons were directed toward the white-haired woman who floated just above what remained of the stage.

"You fools," the woman smirked. A flick of her wrist sent orbs of magic so dark they seemed to swallow the light in an arc around her, slamming into the first line of soldiers and sending them flying into their comrades. "I expected a more fitting reception for your future ruler!" Irelia dashed to the closest of her fallen soldiers, assessing for injuries as Riven stepped into his place in the circle that had formed.

Across from her, a dark-skinned woman pushed her way past the ring of soldiers, blue energy like fire swirling around her. "Syndra," her commanding voice rang out. "The Festival of Fire is a time of peace for Ionians. You would be more than welcome here should you choose to cease this senselessness."

The woman, Syndra, cackled, "Karma, Karma, Karma. Unlike the rest of you, _I _am free from the shackles of tradition that keep this ridiculous island chained in the past." An orb of black energy formed in her palm, then she made a fist, snuffing it. " Besides, it's _you _who should cease your senseless _resistance!" _

As she shouted the last of her words, her hands came together in front of her, a giant orb hurtling from her palms toward the Ionian duchess. Riven began to leap for the woman, a sinking feeling telling her she'd never make it in time, but Karma stood resolute. She seemed to murmur something and, before the magic could hit, a brilliant shield of energy surrounded her, absorbing the attack then fizzling away into the air with a crackle. "The spirit of Ionia can never be bested by your childish magic," she intoned, striding toward her.

A brush against her side caused Riven to turn and see Irelia marching past her, blades hovering in her hand. Without so much a whisper of sound, the captain bolted at Syndra's exposed back and for a moment it looked as though the hit would connect, but Syndra whipped around hurling a slew of magic the forced her onto her back.

"You thought it would be that easy?" the mage sneered as Riven pulled Irelia to her feet. "My power is limitless! I won't be brought down by the likes of you!"

"Who does she think she is?" the Noxian muttered under her breath. Her friend heard and shook her head, her long black hair tumbling into her face, her mother's comb in pieces on the ground.

"You've been a plague on Ionia for too long, Syndra," Irelia growled. "The elders have been kind to let you live without consequence, but I will not be so kind."

Riven had never seen her look so agitated. The Ionian's blades were darting back and forth expectantly, betraying the turmoil her neutral expression did not. She wanted to say something, anything, to try and reassure her, but Irelia was already pacing back toward Syndra.

Again, the white-haired woman laughed, snapping more of her magic orbs into existence. "Please! You cannot touch me!"

"Irelia!" Karma shouted, holding up her hands. "This is a matter for the Elders! Don't-"

"Just get the Elder's to safety!" Irelia snarled, dashing for Syndra again. _"I _am the blade of Ionia! _I _willdefend her!_"_ This time, Riven followed close behind, the runes on her black sword bright in the darkness. The orbs weren't faster than the blade of a skilled swordsman, but there were so many it took most of her concentration to keep dodging them. When she came across the first she couldn't avoid, she tilted her blade wide to block it, an act that sent a chill through the hilt into her bones. But Riven pressed on, leaping to the side as more hurtled toward her face. Behind her she could hear Karma running into the temple and directing the guards to help evacuate the Elder's inside as Syndra's attention remained redirected.

No matter how fast the two woman dashed toward their opponent, the dark mage's power seemed as limitless as she boasted, and it was all Riven could do to keep avoiding being hit. She dashed, swinging overhead through an orb then again through the next, but where her third strike would have brought her blade through Syndra's gut, she caught a wave of dark magic that left her reeling. Syndra laughed and wrapped her magic around a nearby stall, lifting it from its spot then hurling it at the stunned woman.

Riven shut her eyes but felt Irelia's arms around her as the other woman threw herself into her and knocked them aside from the cart's path. From her beneath her, she could see the neutrality slipping from Irelia's face, replaced with frustration as she tugged her to her feet. The white-haired mage noticed as well. "You call yourself the blades of Ionia?" she laughed, rising up into the air until she floated above their heads. "Look around you! You're completely outclassed!"

Riven broke contact with the mage to glance around the battlefield and her heart leapt into her throat.

Surrounded. They were surrounded by dozens of dark orbs.

"I'm going to kill you and Karma and every last one of you who ever tried to keep me down," Syndra declared with a cold smile as she lifted her arms to raise the orbs from the ground. "Tonight when you pray for the dawn, there will be no hope for you!"

It was like slow motion. Riven saw her flick her wrist toward Irelia and suddenly her legs were moving on their own. The runes on her blade burst into light, surrounding her in a protective aura as the black magic flew towards them, and she threw her arms around her friend as the assault began. Every orb the dark mage had created pummeled into her shield until it shattered. Where the magic touched her skin it burned like ice, sinking through the thin defenses of cloth and freezing in her bones. She wanted to hold on but she felt her arms go slack and her knees weaken. Then she was staring up at the stars and Irelia's stricken face.

"Focus!" the Noxian gasped, pushing up to her knees. "I'm f-fine!"

At once Irelia was steel. It seemed to Riven that the woman seemed to glow with an angry red light, and with a small pop, four fiery blades that mimicked the appearance of her father's sword, burst into existence around her. Translucent and pure energy, the heat radiating from them could be felt around the yard, their unnaturally sharp edges easily seen beneath the crimson flames that danced over them.

"You think you scare me?" Syndra scoffed, hoisting a cart overhead and hurling it at the Ionian. Irelia's advance was calm now; with a wave of her hand her father's sword cut a path through the obstacle. The white-haired mage growled, then flung a dark sphere from her palm, one then another, only to be cut through by the captain's ethereal blades. Then without warning Irelia dashed, fiery blades flying along her path before her. Syndra threw a wave of magic at her, but the spirit blades cut through the attack and dissolved it like paper before sinking into the mage's body. Without the protection of her dark magic, one buried itself into her thigh, another into her arm before she flew up into the air and out of the path of the other two.

Riven could hear Syndra take a sharp breath as she assessed her wounds, looking mystified as though she'd never imagined taking injury. But before she could retaliate, she jerked to the side as a blue stream of energy shot by her face.

"You cannot hope to gain anything in this foolish endeavor, Syndra," Karma declared. Flanked on one side by Lee Sin, Yi on the other, and a host of the Ionian guard at her back, the duchess strode confidently until she stood beneath the mage. "You sought to catch us off-balance on a day of peace, but the will of Ionia is too strong for you," she said, gesturing to the Champions that awaited her.

The white-haired woman's face twisted in a snarl and she whipped around to soar from their reach and hurl an orb at the Great Tree. "You'll see!" she screamed as the tree was immediately engulfed in black flames, the scrolls tied to it cracking and curling in the magic. "When my time comes we'll see who gets the last laugh!"

The Wuju Bladesman moved as if to chase her as she fled, but Karma threw out a hand to stop him. "Let her go," she commanded. "Syndra is no more than a petulant child."

"We must bring her to justice!" Irelia interjected, moving to confront the duchess. "Please, allow me to-"

Karma cut her off with a shake of her head. "Irelia, I appreciate your fervor but the Elder's have expressed their wishes for mercy to be shown."

With her fists clenched and blades darting back and forth, the frustration Irelia was feeling was clear to Riven despite the woman's impassive expression. "With all respect, I can't help but agree with her," she added, limping toward the cluster of Ionians. "Should she return-"

"It's not your place to speak on Ionian matters," Yi interrupted, tone curt.

The Noxian recoiled, feeling an angry flush rise to her cheeks. She had never been dismissed so casually in her life! She was a premier soldier of the Noxian army at its peak, dammit! The blonde opened her mouth to protest, but Irelia caught her eye and gave her a soft shake of the head.

A sudden groan saw the group turn in time to see the massive fortress on which Syndra lived begin to sink into the temple. Karma barked out a quick order and they barely mobilized to avoid the debris as the mound of earth crushed the structure beneath it.

When the dust settled, all that remained of the Festival of Fire was the remnants of the garden temple and a tree slowly burning.

* * *

"Irelia, if I could speak with you?"

Both Riven and her friend turned as a weary Karma approached them. It had taken hours to ensure that all civilians were treated, clean the larger pieces of debris, and put out the magical flames consuming the Great Tree. By the time they'd quenched the fire, the tree was twisted, charred, and cold to the touch, withered as though it had been dead for years. It was disheartening for everyone.

"Of course," the Captain replied through gritted teeth. Since Syndra fled, she'd been inconsolable; nothing Riven said seemed to reach her. She watched unable to hide the worry on her face as the two Ionian's paced a short distance away,.

"Riven."

The blonde turned at the accented voice that addressed her, surprised to see Yi standing behind her with his arms crossed, mouth turned down in a frown. In the dim light, she could see her reflection in the seven-lenses he wore and wondered briefly what he saw when he looked at her. A reformed ally? Or just another Noxian? Probably the latter.

"Yi," she responded, willing her own face into a mask of disinterest.

The Bladesman dove straight to heart of topic. "You must leave Ionia. You are having a negative effect on Capain Lito."

The Noxian set her mouth in a hard line. "What are you talking about?" she questioned, glancing toward the woman in question. She seemed to be in a heated discussion with Karma.

"_That_ is what I'm talking about," he gestured. "She is resistant, stubborn and reluctant. And when she fought... Has she told you of her condition?" At that, her eyebrows drew together in consternation and Yi shook his head. "Never mind. Of course she hasn't, you are a stranger to her."

An indignant look crossed her face and she retorted, "So? What does this have to do with me?"

He scoffed, "Clearly being around you so much has caused your crass Noxian attitude to affect her this way. My initial judgments about you as person were wrong, I will admit, and Irelia was the first to see that, but if anything, this is worse. Had she not felt the need to protect you, she would never have had to resort to her transcendent blades. The cost for her to tap into this power without the aid of summoners is... very high."

Riven's face dropped. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying, if you consider yourself her... friend, then you will leave Ionia," Yi replied bluntly. "Irelia would be safer without you."

Every doubt Riven had been harboring about herself was unleashed, slammed into her and left her reeling. She cast a glance toward the Captain and, as if on cue, she seemed to take a few staggering steps before collapsing into Karma's arms. At once the Noxian jumped to run to her side, only to feel Yi's hand grip her arm and yank her back into place.

"Do you see what I mean now?" he asked, a weary tone working its way into his voice.

"Let me go!" she demanded. She knew deep down she could have broken the man's arm. Something deeper was holding her back.

"You can see it is true," he said, as if in answer to her unasked questions. "Irelia is a fragile woman. Her actions on your behalf could have killed her."

Riven went still, and the swordsman loosened his grip. Her mind was eerily still.

"You'll take care of her?" she asked. Her voice sounded thin and faraway in her own ears.

He sighed. "As we have been since her father passed."

The Noxian took a few steps. Her legs felt like lead. "Ok," she whispered. "Ok."

"I'm truly sorry," he called to her retreating back.

The woman didn't answer to his attempts at consolation. She wasn't about to accept the pity of someone like him; it wasn't the first time Riven would have to turn her back on something she wanted for the greater good. Instead, she walked with as steady a pace as she could, chin held high. It was going to be a long walk back to Irelia's home. She wouldn't make the walk in shame.

By the time she'd returned to the home to gather her things, the sun was cresting over the horizon. Her friend had not returned home. She wished she knew how she was doing.

She would take the earliest ferry to the mainland that she could, Riven decided as she carefully folded her borrowed clothes and set them on the bed. The robe had sustained some damage in the fight, so she hoped Irelia wouldn't be upset.

There was scarcely anything for her to take, just her sword and some clothes. Quietly, she slipped out the door and squared her shoulders to the sun. It had been quite the adventure coming here. She was sure the loss would hit her later.

How much longer the road seemed now that she was alone again.


	4. Empty

_Empty_

* * *

The first thing Irelia noticed as she cracked open her eyes was the pounding in her head, the next the presence of a tingling in her chest.

"Please rest, Irelia," a serene voice belonging to the woman beside her pleaded. Her pale blue skin and the golden horn protruding from her forehead lent to the otherworldly aura she exuded; her glowing fingertips were pressed against Irelia's chest, identifying the source of the tingling. "I want to ensure you're ready to move."

"Soraka, how long have I been asleep?" the Captain asked, relaxing under the healer's touch.

The woman, Soraka, sighed, "Fifteen hours. You must have needed the sleep."

At that, Irelia forced her way into sitting and swung her legs over the infirmary bed, ignoring the other woman's protests. She wore a simple shirt and pants, but she saw her own clothes and armor waiting for her on a nearby chair. "I'm sorry, I have too much to do to just be sitting here." Then she paused, a thoughtful expression coming over her face. "Has my friend Riven come by?"

Placing a hand on her shoulder, the healer stood, revealing furred legs that ended in cloven hooves. "I haven't seen her," she admitted, rubbing a small circle into her back. "I was told she suffered some injury but she never requested a followup."

"I see," Irelia frowned, striding toward her clothes, force of will keeping her weary legs from shaking. "I appreciate the help then, Soraka."

Poised to leave, the celestial woman gave her a soft smile and nodded, but the look gave way to concern. "Irelia, for your sake, please, you must be careful about exerting your spirit so carelessly," she warned. "If your condition is anything like your father's-"

"Thank you," the Captain replied, a little more forcibly. "And I don't consider it careless to save the life of a friend and the Elder's of Ionia."

Soraka dipped her head in concession, before murmuring a, "Farewell," in response as she stepped from the room. When she was sure the other woman was gone, Irelia finally allowed herself to feel disappointed.

* * *

Her worry was not assuaged when she returned home and received no answer when she called Riven's name. Nothing was out of place to suggest a retaliation from Syndra, and she supposed she would have heard from one of the other leaders earlier if such a thing had occurred. There was no sign that anything out of the ordinary had happened, and yet... it still felt wrong.

She let a wry smile come show on her face. It was interesting to her that even after little over a month she'd come to depend on the Noxian's company so. No one in Ionia had ever treated her like she was a normal human being, like she could have feelings and thoughts of her own, though as she took stock of the blades bobbing beside her, she guessed she couldn't blame them. But perhaps it was this that caused her to open herself so thoroughly to Riven even if it had been such a short time. How good it felt to have someone's unconditional acceptance.

Irelia knocked on her friend's door, again without answer, so she pushed open the door and started to ask, "Are you asleep?" The words died in her throat when she saw the vacant room. Any personal effects were gone, the bed neatly made and the clothes she'd borrowed folded on top, room empty of all the life Riven had given to it. She didn't exactly understand why the strangled gasp left her lips, nor did she understand why an empty room was having such an effect on her. Despair, anger, helplessness all thrown together in a consuming tumult of emotion welled up in her chest, sank into her stomach and spread up into her throat. It sapped the strength from her limbs, took the air from her lungs, and sent her blades dashing frantically around the room. Her legs folded beneath her, palms met the floor, and a sharp gasp broke the silence.

_Why, why why? _Her thoughts raced as she desperately tried to understand what was happening in her. Something in her knew Riven was gone for good, that she'd left on her own, had chosen it. She was free to choose her own path; there was nothing in particular that tied her to Ionia as Irelia was bound. And yet she'd assumed she would stay, words spoken in the rain echoing in her head, _I won't let anything happen to you-_ what did that even mean, why did it matter-

She forced herself to take a deep, shuddering breath, then sat back on her heels. She'd seemed so content here, why would she leave? Syndra's threats wouldn't have caused her to run away; something else must have happened between the festival and the time while she slept-

Irelia's eyes widened momentarily before her features settled into calm, her blades ceased their erratic movement. It was no wonder she had been schooled since childhood in removing emotion from her calculations; they were unnecessary in the face of logic. She had last seen Irelia speaking with Yi as Karma berated her about her actions, so she would simply start there in her quest for understanding in why her friend would vanish. As for why the abrupt disappearance had affected her so, well, she could attribute that to the loss of a friend. Hadn't it been similar when she'd first found Akali, broken in the mind after Nocturne and Fiddlesticks had assaulted her? Perhaps not quite like this, not so intense, but similar.

She rose to her feet, drawing her blades to her back before stepping from the room and shutting the door behind her with a final-sounding _click_. With new resolve, the Ionian marched from her home toward the Placidium. Logically, she could tell herself it was answers that she sought. It was much more difficult to admit to the empty feeling that now hung about the house, and to just how unsettled it made her feel.

* * *

She was lucky enough to find Yi as he was leaving the Elder's chambers located in the Placidium, a position which reminded her to speak with them on their decisions regarding Syndra. But with a small jolt of rebelliousness, she decided she would confront Yi first despite that the latter issue was of more pressing concern to the nation.

She raised her hand in greeting to him from down the hall, earning a nod as he approached. "Good to see you up and doing well," the swordsman greeted, a warm smile crinkling the parts of his face not covered by the Lenses of Insight.

"Thank you Yi. You as well after what happened at the festival."

He nodded gravely. "I was just speaking with the Elder's on the incident with Syndra. I agree with you that we should be taking a more active approach in dealing with her."

Irelia raised an eyebrow. "That's encouraging to hear. I was afraid all the leaders were going to allow her to get away with this."

"You mean Karma," he grinned. "Of course peace would be preferred, but I think I can make her see that peace will be impossible to achieve with that one."

"Keep me updated," she requested. "As the Captain of the guard I offer my complete services."

Yi nodded, "Of course. Was there something else you wanted to talk about? You seemed like you were searching for something."

Irelia almost let a chuckle escape her at the irony of his statement, but she shaped her words carefully. "I was curious if Riven had mentioned anything to you that night at the festival about leaving. It seems she's left Ionia entirely and I seem to remember you two speaking."

A sigh left his lips and he shifted his feet impatiently. "I told her that the spirit blades you used have a negative effect on your health."

"Is that all?"

Yi frowned. "You only used the technique on her behalf. Had she not been there, you would never had to do so. She's a danger to you."

An unfamiliar rush of anger roiled in her chest. "You would make decisions on my behalf, knowing that I would never agree?" she clarified through gritted teeth. "You know as well as I that I have a duty to protect Ionia. The Elders were present as well and my actions were just as much in their defense. No, there's something else."

The man seemed to slump under her intense stare which filled her with a sense of satisfaction. "You've changed so much since she came here," he said slowly. "We've all noticed. Even though Riven is certainly a reformed Noxian, she's still Noxian. Her brash, stubborn attitude was rubbing off on you, Irelia." He bowed his head. "I swore to your father that I would protect you and Zelos as my own. I've failed with your brother, but I won't make the same mistake with you. Even if I have to protect you from the threats you don't see yet, I will not fail."

"Has it ever occurred to you that I want what everyone else wants?" she hissed. "The freedom to choose, to be my own person. Yi, she's the only person who's ever treated me like a normal person and the only person who's ever encourage me to be _myself_." Her throat was tight, making her words come out thick. Why was she getting so emotional over this? "Since she's come here, I've never felt so _human_."

Yi's mouth was parted slightly and had he not been wearing a mask, she would have seen his eyes wide in surprise. After a silent pause, he finally responded with a shaky, "Have we truly made you feel so alien, Irelia?"

The woman opened her mouth, then shut it, unable to find the words. Truthfully, she hadn't noticed how different she felt until Riven came and made her feel so normal. She'd been complacent in her role, satisfied with putting her life on hold for the sake of her country until her eyes had been opened to the beauty of life. Beautiful, and so terribly complicated.

"I _am_ different," she ground out. "I don't blame you. And I know you've done your best for me. But I've past the age where I need you to protect me and I'm certainly long past the age where you can make decisions for me."

The Wuju master gave a slow nod. "I'm sorry Irelia. I can see that perhaps I was out of line. Please, I will do what I can to help rectify the situation if you would accept my help."

Surprised, Irelia admitted, "I... would I just want to know if you she told you where she would go."

He thought for a moment, the shook his head in the negative. "She didn't, but I would imagine she would go to the Institute, or perhaps back to Noxus. Their leadership is new, one that appears more cooperative and tolerable."

"That means a lot coming from you," she smirked. "And thank you. I will never neglect my duties to Ionia, don't worry. I just want the chance to speak with her. Set things right."

He gave her a small smile, though it seemed more thoughtful than pleased, and murmured, "What is she to you?"

Irelia was taken aback by the question, and an odd feeling bubbled in her stomach unlike anything she'd felt before. "I... she's my friend," she said, the hint of uncertainty in her tone. "I like her company. She accepts me."

At that a knowing smile seemed to twist his face but before she could ask what he found so funny, he raised a hand and added, "Just curious. I find her acceptable for a Noxian. Especially knowing the extent of your feelings and what she's done for you."

For a reason she couldn't explain, her cheeks colored as if she were a child and she stammered, "Y-yes, yes. Well. I must speak to the Elders. I want to help convince them that we should be hunting Syndra."

The swordsman placed a hand on her shoulder. "Good luck, Irelia."

She nodded in reply, then turned to continue down the hall toward the Elder Council's chambers. At her side, her blades quivered with excitement, nervousness. Once she had taken care of business, she would begin her search. Valoran was only so large, and she wasn't one to back down from a challenge.


	5. Confidence

_This chapter took a turn for the Pride and Prejudice: LETTERSSSSS. I love letters. They help me keep timelines accurate *shifty eyes*_

_Lee Sin, I've decided, is the most badass mofo ever. Did you know he has a sister (JoJ issue 12)? I want her to be a champion! AP mid Riot pls! _

_It is so hot in Austin right now and my A/C isn't working. Whyyyyyy_

* * *

_Confidence_

* * *

It was a month before Riven had the courage to open the first letter.

A summoner grumbling about Champions who never checked their messages handed it to her as she finished a particularly exhausting Rift match. As much as matches were becoming a show and less about solving political matters, she was pleased to have been selected to participate. Zaun, ever resistant to the order being placed upon the world, still refused to accept Bilgewater's proposed maritime law which had been, surprisingly, well considered and agreeable to the other nations. They'd only needed one person to fill out a team, and for the opportunity to hack the Mad Chemist into pieces, she'd eagerly volunteered.

But the letter had brought her from her victorious high with a guilty twist of her insides at the sight of her name inked on the front in Irelia's perfectly even cursive. She'd returned to her room and placed it on her dresser where it remained unopened for another two weeks. It wasn't until her guilt over _not _reading it overcame the guilt of even _receiving _ it that the Noxian finally ripped it open.

_8 August, 23CLE_

_Riven,_

_I hope this letter finds you. I wasn't sure where you would go. To the point, I want to let you know that what Yi said to you at the Festival of Fire was a misunderstanding. In no way does your presence affect my health. I didn't realize he would say something so uncalled for to you. The matter has been dealt with, if you want to come back to Ionia. I would like it. Your friendship is important to me. I'm about to begin a search for Syndra, and the company would be nice. Please reply._

_Irelia_

A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she set down the letter and fell back onto her bed. Irelia was too kind for her own good; nothing Yi said was untrue or misunderstood. And now she was off to find Syndra. If Riven went back now to help her fight, the chances of forcing her to do... whatever it was she'd done to make those glowing blades, was pretty high. No, it wouldn't be right.

Her eyes fluttered shut and her lips mouthed her mantra, though the words didn't reach her heart as they usually did. _The past remains._ _No act can undo it. In pain, we discover truth. _

The last phrase caused her to falter. Ionia had been a balm for her soul while she was there, but being unceremoniously kicked out had split open the wound. How was she supposed to accept what she'd done, however unintentionally, to Irelia? If she'd have died, it would have unraveled everything she'd done to try and remedy the past.

_The past remains.__No act can undo it. In pain, we discover truth. _

She hoped the truth came soon. The pain was already there.

* * *

Irelia tore open the letter as soon as she received it. It had been a month and a half since Riven had gone and the Council had laden her so heavily with duties that she had been unable to do much in the way of searching. Perhaps the extra work was an act of mercy; there had also been little time to think about her loneliness.

Until she found the letter resting in her underused brass mailbox. Slightly crumpled and barely legible but, ah yes, that was certainly Riven's handwriting. She hadn't been joking when she'd said that the Noxian army didn't afford much resource into the education of their peasant soldiers. The summer sun was low in the sky, so she used its dying light to read the letter on her porch.

___29 August, 23 CLE_

___Irelia,_

___Please just forget about it. If you had died, imagine how that would have looked. The Captain of the Ionian Guard, killed by a former Noxian national. It's probably better if we just let it go. For your own sake. I really enjoyed my time in Ionia, though. Thanks for making me welcome and tell Lee Sin thanks for the help too._

___Riven _

Her blades darted back and forth behind her, betraying her frustration. This was not the response she had been expecting. How could Riven just brush aside her plea like that? After the war she had jumped at the chance to help Ionia in any way, but now that she was asking her for personal reasons, she said no.

The frown on her face deepened as she looked to envelope and found no markings that indicated from where the letter had come. Of course she was going to make it unnecessarily difficult. Then as she contemplated her next course of action, the energy seemed to drain from her body and she wearily sat on the wooden steps leading up to the door. Was it even worth it? She'd only known Riven for a little over two months at this point. Did people normally feel so inclined to keep new friends?

The sound of crunching grass saw her jerk back to attention, blades at the ready, only to relax just as quickly. "Lee Sin," she acknowledged, letting her blades fall back to her side. "What are you doing here?"

Dressed in the traditional black gi and red tunic of the Shojin monastery, Lee proffered her an easy smile and raised one wrapped hand in greeting. The hood of his tunic, which he normally drew over his face, was pushed back, revealing his long braid twisted around his neck and eyes covered entirely by a red swatch of cloth. "It's been some time since we spoke," he replied, coming up with the gravel path with an uncanny precision for a blind man. "I was visiting for a time with my Brothers and as I returned to the Placidium, I thought I would come see you."

"You honor me," she said and started to bow, though she stopped part of the way through as she realized the futility of bowing to a blind man. His lips quirked in the corners though; somehow it seemed he could see regardless. "Come in. I'll prepare some tea," she offered, unable to keep the humor from her tone.

"Gladly," he answered, following her into the home. As they entered, the monk tapped his foot several times against the wooden floor and waited, concentration creasing his forehead. Then, satisfied with what he had learned from the vibrations, he continued after her into the living area, never once missing a door frame or stumbling on furniture. Had she not seen him conduct the same ritual before when he entered a new structure she might have been confused, but Irelia knew the monk was more than capable of handling himself. Patiently he waited, seated on his knees at the low table and in a few minutes Irelia joined him, setting out cups and a steaming pot of tea.

"The new Lito grounds are lovely," he remarked, tapping his finger against the table. "Though, perhaps, too empty."

Her heart twisted and her blades which rested nearby quivered in response. "Would that I knew where Zelos was," she whispered.

"Agreed," he sighed. "In all these years, it is remarkable that we haven't found a trace of him yet." He took a drink and mulled over it for a moment in silence before adding, "Though, I suppose the house wasn't as empty when Riven was here."

"No, it wasn't," she admitted. "The house isn't quite the same without her." The letter came the front of her mind and with it, an idea. "Lee, did she ever say anything about leaving Ionia? Or... about me?"

The monk cocked his head, a smile smile wrinkling his face. "Irelia, I could never betray what she has told me in confidence. But..." Her eyes lit up hopefully and he seemed to look sheepishly into his tea. "I do believe she cared for you. And that perhaps she... truly wishes she could be here."

A warmth bubbled in her chest, spread down to her toes and through her fingers. "I needed to hear that," she said softly. Then almost as an afterthought, she blurted, "Lee Sin, do people normally feel this way about their friends?"

The older man slapped a hand over his face to pull thoughtfully at his beard, but the movement was too quick to be honest and she saw the hints of the grin that he was futilely trying to cover. "Ah, you haven't had many friends?" he asked.

"I mean, there's you and Yi and Karma," she nodded. "But it's not the same as with Riven. She's different. I'm able to be more open with her and still she accepts me." Lee Sin opened his mouth as if to reply, only to shut it after a moment of silence. "Speak honestly with me," she pleaded. "I... don't know what to think."

"Well," he mused. "Have you considered that she could be more than a friend?"

Irelia's heart skipped. Breath stopped in her lungs and she stilled. The blades at her side emitted an odd hum. Then a furious redness bloomed on her cheeks and her knuckles went white around her cup. "I-I-I... what do you m-mean?" she gasped.

But Lee Sin bowed his head in response. "I upset you. I apologize."

"N-no," she stammered. "I-I'm just... surprised." An understatement. She felt dizzy from how quickly her thoughts swirled and heart hammered. More than a friend? No, that would be ridiculous...

A thin smile pulled at the monk's weathered face. "It was only a thought. You haven't had friends your age since fourteen. Being completely accepted by another is one of the greatest feelings humans can experience. Once you have it, it's difficult to let it go. It would make sense then that you would wish to have it back."

Irelia nodded, soothing herself with his explanation. Yes, this made more sense than the alternative, or at least it didn't make her feel as though her chest was going to burst. Quickly she schooled herself into neutrality, calming her pounding heart and releasing her grip on her cup, though her limbs refused to stop feeling like wet paper. "I-I'm sorry to trouble you with this nonsense," she apologized.

With a hearty laugh, Lee Sin rose to his feet. "Please, Irelia, I am more than happy to talk to you about anything. Not being able to see those you care about is something I wished you would never have to experience." His smile grew brighter. "But the reunion makes it that much sweeter. It was so when I was finally reunited with my sister following your efforts in the reclaiming Ionia from Noxus! I'm sure it will be the same for you with Riven and Zelos."

"Thank you Lee Sin," she smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder as she walked him to the door. "Will you not stay longer?"

"I'm afraid I must make my way to the Placidium before returning home and already it is growing dark," he denied with a shake of his head. "But I will be around for some time. There will be plenty of time to speak."

"I look forward to it," she nodded. "Be careful, Lee Sin."

He waved, walking down the gravel path. "And you, Irelia."

Reinvigorated, the captain spun on heel and leapt back into her house. Between her duties to Ionia, she would make sure things were set to right. Everything that she could do to convince Riven to return to Ionia, she would do it. Lee was right; she had the experience of a friend who accepted her and she wasn't going to let it slip away so easily.

But as she planned, the feeling of warmth in her chest would not subside, nor would the slight weakness that spread down to her toes.

_More than a friend..._

* * *

September was well under way and Riven hadn't heard from Irelia since her one and only letter, and she'd been careful to check her Institute mailbox every day that she was there. In fairness, she'd also done whatever she could to avoid Irelia when she happened to be central. During those times, there were all manner of small towns across Valoran that she had discovered during her wandering exile years, and there was always some kind of odd job she could find.

Riven let out a heavy sigh and trudged her way up the Institute steps, brushing her bangs which were plastered to her face from her eyes. Even at the tail-end of summer, the heat was miserable so close to the Southern Barrier, especially after her taste of Ionia's moderate temperatures. It had been foolish to make the walk from Kalamanda to the Institute during the daytime, even though it was nearby, but she was eager to be "home" after disappearing to avoid the Ionian representatives who were there for the monthly continental council meeting.

_Not that I should even be expecting contact_, she berated herself,_ since I told her to forget about it_; it still stung that she appeared to have done just that. The Noxian had known her feelings were one sided, but she hadn't thought that maybe Irelia didn't really care about their friendship. Perhaps it was childish then, to run from someone who probably didn't care one way or another about her presence, but it made her feel better. Somehow, even months later, she was having difficulty shaking the lingering feelings and thoughts about the other woman, and she wasn't exactly sure she could keep to her plan if she saw her.

Like the kiss of life, a wave of cold air hit her as she crossed the threshold of the Institute and she could have sobbed in relief. At least it appeared quiet in the halls, allowing her to relax as she stumbled to her permanent room in the residency. She was definitely becoming too accustomed to peacetime and inactivity if a little daytime march bothered her. But she pushed the thought from her mind and filled it instead with dreams of a shower.

So convinced of her solitude, she didn't notice the footsteps until they were already behind her.

"Riven!"

The Noxian flinched and drew her broken blade from her back on instinct as she whipped around, only to see not an enemy, but Irelia. She swallowed hard, cast her eyes frantically to the side but it was far too late for her.

"Don't go!" Irelia commanded, seizing her unarmored wrist and sending a shiver up her arm. "Please, just hear me out."

Unable to find words, Riven nodded and sheathed her blade in the makeshift sheath on her back, but kept her eyes staring past the Ionian. If she could only keep from looking at her, at her eyes that would surely draw her in, maybe there was hope that she could walk away...

"I know you've been avoiding me," Irelia said. "But I need to tell you something." The Noxian nodded stiffly in reply but said nothing, so she continued, "I know you think it's for my own good to stay away from me. I get it. I have some problems sometimes if I _really _overexert myself. But it has _nothing_ to do with you. Do you understand?"

Both the Ionian's hands were on her arms now, digging tight into her skin and god she didn't want her to ever let go-"I saw you collapse at the festival," Riven ground out. "And Yi told me it was because you used whatever technique it was to save me. I think that's pretty conclusive."

From the corners of her eyes she saw her shake her head as she groaned, "Yi was clouded by worry and made a foolish mistake. He had no right to make that choice for me because_ I don't feel that way at all_. I can do whatever I want and I'm perfectly capable of making my own decisions and _my _decision is that I want you to be with me in Ionia, if that's what you want too."

The Noxian looked toward her and that was her undoing: Irelia's face was set in an expression of stubborn determination, green eyes burning with an honest fire that threatened to consume her; she was beautiful for it and in that moment, Riven fell for her all over again. "What are you saying?" she finally choked out.

A blush was spreading across the Ionian's cheeks, letting Riven hope just for a second that maybe, just _maybe_, her feelings would be requited, but she simply replied, "I'm saying that you're still the only person who knows _me _and I'm not willing to just let you walk away."

It was enough to make her heart leap to her throat. No one had ever said anything like that to her, and whether it was romantic or not, it was enough. "I... are you certain?"

"Positive," she nodded. "What do you say?"

Riven let out a short laugh and smiled, "I would like that. If you think it would be ok."

Irelia gave her a warm smile, then abruptly pulled her into a hug. "Of course. I'm glad you heard me out."

At the contact, the Noxian turned a brilliant shade of red, but forced her jerky arms around the other woman. "How did you find me anyway?" she asked into her hair. "Were you waiting here?"

"Somewhat," she admitted, pulling away and leaving Riven feeling surprisingly empty. "Ahri told me she saw you here often and once I figured out that you were avoiding me, I just had to wait until you would think I would be gone. I only had to request a few extra days for the monthly meeting so I'm glad you showed up. Anyway, what do you think? Do you still want to come?"

Riven sighed, a small smile coming to her face. "I would like that very much."


	6. Charmed

_This fluff is saving my life._

* * *

_Charmed_

* * *

Riven blinked, shook her head, than blinked again, but the vision before her did not fade; the woman seated across from her flashed her a smile, which could only be described as _wolfish,_ in response. A description thoroughly evidenced by the black-furred, wolf-like ears which protruded from her head, twitching with every noise, and the nine, downy white tails which rested about her.

"So, you must be Riven," the woman purred, extending a dainty hand. Numb, Riven took her hand and gave it a weak shake. _Intoxicating_ was the word that came to mind, along with _predatory. Suggestive_, even, though Riven was unsure if that was intentional or wishful thinking.

"Who are you?" she finally stammered through her tongue like cotton.

The woman tangled coy fingers in the strands of midnight hair that framed her face, an action that might have appeared shy if not for the coquettish smile lighting her face. "Ahri," she answered. "Irelia asked for my help in searching for you. And as for why I'm here, she no doubt she seeks my help in searching for Syndra."

"Ah."

There was an uncomfortable silence in which Riven could hear Irelia scrambling for something in the other room and she wished she would hurry. She was staring, she knew it, but it was impossible not to watch the gentle swish of the fur rustled by the breeze of the open window-

"Do you want to touch them?"

The Noxian went rigid, falling back to her military training by snapping out a sharp, "No ma'am." No amount of training would stop the involuntary blush spreading across her face.

One tail flicked across the space between them, resting low on the table and easily accessible to Riven's hand. It took quite a lot of willpower to keep her fists clenched in her lap.

"You may if you wish," Ahri smiled sweetly.

"What are you?" Riven blurted instead.

The dark-haired woman started, her eyebrows rising and tails going taut in obvious surprise, and Riven felt suddenly a little more clear-headed. Then Ahri smiled, genuine and devoid of flirtation but revealing of her very sharp canine teeth. "I'm an Ionian," she teased. "Who was once a fox. And through the gift of magic, is now a woman."

"Ah," the Noxian repeated as though it made perfect sense. She supposed that in Valoran, it did. "A fox. Your ears, I thought wolf."

The woman wrinkled her nose. "Our larger, less clever cousins. As it were, wolves are not terribly common in Ionia. But I do appreciate the comparison. Most assume _cat_." The last sentence was spat with so much venom Riven could have thought, _snake. _"As though a mere cat would have a plumage like this." As she finished her snowy tails fanned out and came to rest behind her, still but relaxed.

Riven snorted at Ahri's display, earning another perfectly curved grin that threatened to send her brain into a tailspin. But salvation came as finally Irelia dashed into the sitting room of her home with her arms full of papers and weights. There was a second's pause as she looked from Ahri to Riven, her face unreadable, before she carefully began to lay her haul out onto the table.

"Thanks for coming here, Ahri. I... couldn't help but overhear and yes, this is about Syndra." She quickly unfurled a map of the main Ionian island and set weights to its corners. "We'd wanted to find her as quickly as possible but the trail's gone cold." After a glance down at the paper on top of her stack, the Captain tapped an area in North-Central Ionia. "We know that Syndra's former stronghold was very near the Astral Grove. But that she brought it to the Serene Gardens here and fled on foot, sort of, after the confrontation. We've followed the traces of magic North-West but we lost it in the Haiyang forest here."

"You'd like for me to go there and see if I can find anything else, then?" Ahri clarified.

Irelia nodded, shuffling her papers then sliding a set across to the the fox-woman. "This is the report from the mixed squad we sent to track her. The summoners were able to trace the magic and recon confirmed the few physical traces and then all trails just stop abruptly. It's as if she just vanished. They're not sure if the trail was just too old or if there was something else. They certainly weren't able to pick anything up."

Both sets of eyes swiveled to Riven as she questioned, "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly would Ahri be able to find that others wouldn't?"

"I don't mind," Ahri smiled. "Being that I still retain some characteristics of a fox, I might be able to pick up a scent or fainter traces of magic that nature has diluted. It's very sensitive, but still, the sooner I go the better."

Irelia shook her head. "Yes but you don't have to go alone. I can have any soldiers accompany you that you want or Riven and I could go ourselves." Riven was simultaneously torn between wanting to wholeheartedly agree and absolutely refuse.

Luckily, Ahri made a quick decision, holding up her hand in delicate rejection. "I appreciate the offer, but I would focus better alone."

The other women frowned at her statement and Irelia protested, "Then if you pick up on anything, you must not try to fight her. You will only tell inform us of what you've found and the Guard will take it from there. Syndra is too dangerous for one person to take on alone."

Ahri's fingers came to rest thoughtfully on her chin as she considered the information, and in an attempt to ignore the fluttering in her chest, Riven tore her gaze to Irelia. Who was staring intently at Ahri's lips.

"Well, I definitely won't try to fight her alone," the fox-woman conceded with a nod. "But I am very good at hiding and if I run, she won't catch me."

Irelia flinched almost imperceptibly, then forced her green eyes to meet Ahri's yellow ones which were dancing with mirth. "Right. Good. Is there anything else you need before you go?"

Riven's eyes widened at the subtle breathless quality of Irelia's voice and her own heart lurched into her throat with the immediate desire to hear it again. She forced a breath and clenched her nails so far into her palms she was afraid they would break the skin. This meeting was becoming too much to handle.

It seemed apparent to Ahri as well, who put on the same predatory smile from before and let out a throaty chuckle. "Hm, I don't _think _so," she drawled. "But there are things I _want_-"

"_O-kay,_" Riven interrupted, thumping her fist on the table. "So, it's settled?"

The Nine-Tailed Fox shot a curious glance toward her, then rose to her feet stretching out her bare legs and tugging on her skirt. "It seems that way, yes," she grinned. She extended her hand once again and Riven shook it quickly as did Irelia. "And the matter of payment has been agreed upon by the council?"

The Captain winced. "Yes. Everything's been approved and squared away."

Ahri's grin widened, baring her pointed teeth. "Then I shall get right to work Captain Lito. It was nice meeting you Riven." And with a parting wink that had both women taking a longing step after her, Ahri bounded out of the house.

The silence was electric.

It was a full minute of the two of them trying to get their bearings before Riven stammered, "Do you, um, are you attracted to...?"

"No," Irelia answered vehemently as she ground the heels of her hands into her eyes and Riven felt her spirits lift a little. "Not of my own will, anyway. She's... it's always like that. With her. Like you just want to..."

The Noxian made a sound of understanding which was countered by her confused, "Wait, what?"

A pink blush had spread across Irelia's face. "I meant... it's an ability of hers. Natural, I guess. Have you never seen her fight before?" Riven shook her head. "Oh, well, everything that you were feeling back there was part of her, I don't know, aura, I guess. If she channels it toward someone it literally makes her irresistible."

Finally it clicked in Riven's head. "So all that, uh, _tension_, was just... _her_?"

"Pretty much." Then in a manner completely uncharacteristic of the stoic Captain, she let out an embarrassed cough that was obviously faked and nonchalantly asked, "Unless, you know... Are you? Attracted to her?"

Riven's eyebrows shot up into her hairline and her cheeks began to burn. "-I mean she's, uh, pretty and all, but-" it was her turn to emit a clearly feigned cough- "notreallymytype."

Was it wishful thinking that Irelia looked relieved? She thought it might be until Irelia took a tentative step towards her and suddenly her heart was hammering. Still coming down from the high of Ahri's charm, the Ionian's eyes were a little cloudy, pupils wide and lids heavy, the skin of her cheeks and neck flushed and _fuck _all that was separating Riven from her was a step-

Unable to resist, Riven threw one hand around the other woman's waist and tugged her close, the other hand pausing on her upper back. Irelia had both Riven's arms in grip that betrayed her surprise, but made no move to resist the intimate position in which they'd found themselves. It felt so good she could have cried; months of dreaming were nothing compared to the reality of having Irelia in her arms.

"Riven." Her voice was quiet, barely more than a whisper, but with all the same surety. She bit her lip, then her eyes fluttered shut.

Clinging to what little presence of mind she had left, Riven whispered, "Is this just leftover from the aura?"

Irelia blinked, abandoning neutrality for an expression of wonder. "I don't... know," she answered truthfully.

_Ah. _

_Wishful thinking. _

Riven squeezed her eyes shut, forcing a smile onto her face that she knew looked a hundred shades of false. "Probably then, eh?" she laughed, dropping her hands and stepping out of Irelia's embrace. "Man that's some powerful stuff. If she could bottle that and sell it she'd make millions."

The awe on Irelia's face had faded, replaced by understanding and then the all-too-familiar impassivity. "I'll tell her that," she said.

A brittle silence fell between them that seemed to last much longer than mere seconds, effectively broken when Irelia knelt to gather her reports. "I'm going to clean these up if you want to go to bed already."

"Sure. Good night Irelia," Riven replied instantly, for once withholding an offer to stay and help and, in an act of cowardice that would have shamed her former company, fled the scene for the safety of her room. With the door shut behind her, Riven methodically prepared for bed, then collapsed silently into the sheets.

_You can only blame yourself. You knew what you were getting into when you came back. Even if there was, there **can't **be anything between you. _

Her throat was tight and she thought she might suffocated in her pillow. Damn but it had felt good to hold her. Was it too much to want more? If she could go back...

_The past remains, __she_ recited immediately. _No act can undo it. In pain, we discover truth. _Her usual mantra, which came so easily when she was at her weakest, offered no comfort this time_. _But she repeated the last phrase over and over in her head until she arrived at the same, painful truth as she had all the times before.

_The truth sucks. _


End file.
